hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tekken
Tekken is a character introduced in Neptunia Victory. It is believed a martial artist fighter using her fist in combat. She is a DLC character which must be downloaded to use. Personality Tekken is a shy girl who isn't so used to talking with other people. Despite this, she is a strong girl who's always trying her hardest in everything, despite lacking some confidence. Tekken loves animals and understands them to the point that they're so attached to her that a bear visited Planeptune's Basilicom to see her. She has also proven to be a bit of a masocist. Appearance Tekken is a girl with the appearence of someone in her mid to older teens. She has a slender body with modestly sized breasts and a slight tan complexion. She has red eyes and long dark grey hair that reaches half-way down her back. Tekken's outfit is fitting for a melee character such as herself. It consists of a red and black strapless sports bra, and torn blue gi pants that has a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg. They are tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt. Her pants are ripped to where the right leg is only covered mid thigh and there are several tears that show the orange inside with one on her right leg revealing her blue and white striped panties. She doesn't wears shoes. Tekken also wears black fingerless gloves with red cestus gloves with six silver spikes on each hand. As an accessory she wears a silver Tekken charm in all-caps attached to two chains as a necklace. Neptunia V Tekken makes her first appearance in the series in the third installment of the series. She is a DLC character who must be downloaded to use. After promising to join Neptune's party to fight monsters during their first encounter, Neptune questions her powers as Tekken looks fragile and feels soft. Tekken then tells Neptune many people tell her that, but despite not looking it, she is really strong. Neptune encourages her to show her punches and kicks, and she is relucant at first, but tries smack a tree; instead, she hurts her hand and starts to cry. Neptune wonders will she be okay, but all of sudden the tree falls and almost lands on an old man. Gallery Tekken-chan.png For official images of Tekken see Tekken (images). For fanart please see Tekken (Fanart). Trivia *Tekken represents Namco's popular fighting game, Tekken. *She is the first character to be based on a particular game and not a company or console. This is due to the fact that Namco as many different games, as well as a number of JRPG such as the Tales series. It was decided to use Tekken as the producer Katsuhiro Harada gave his permission. *Tekken's costume is mostly based on the Tekken character, Jin. This can be seen with the flame pants and the gloves she wears. Her swimsuit costume is based on Miharu's swimsuit from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Tekken was not revealed with the other DLC characters from Victory. Instead she was revealed a few months after the Japanese release and before the NA and EU releases. *In the English version, Neptune confuses Tekken's name for "Taken" and thinks she is "That cool actor from that movie where you throat chop everyone to rescue your daughter!" This is a not so subtle reference to the film Taken starring Liem Neeson. Category:Mascot characters Category:Female character Category:Human characters Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Tekken Category:Neptunia Victory DLC